The Vicious Cycle of Murder
by DJ Kamza
Summary: When a certain purple figure, trapped in an eternal ghost form, finds who killed him, only one thing will be in his mind. Brutal revenge and death. Brutal, horrific, bloody, painful death...


**Hey guys. Welcome to 'The Vicious Cycle of Murder. This, for now, will be the most blood and guts filled story I've written so far. This idea came to me a few nights ago after reading this one fic and watching loads of Happy Tree Friends. Now there will be different versions. This one is the FNaF version. Now the characters here will be full human, no hybrids or mutants or anthro or furries. However, they will still have identifying features. Eg, Foxy has his fox ears and hook and a tail, Bonnie has his tail and his bunny ears, Chica will have feathers here and there and so on, you get the idea.**

 **Now be warned. This will be EXTREMELY bloody, full of gore, sadness and tragedy, But mainly blood and guts. Now if you want to, you can send me ideas of who dies in what way. You can make it as gruesome as possible. PM it to me, not in the reviews. Also, try giving it a catchy name, like Fried Chicken anyone? Or I'm hunting wabbits! Or. Pop goes the Puppet...you get the idea.**

 **Now here's a list of who's gonna die when.**

 **Freddy**

 **Bonnie**

 **Chica**

 **Felix (Foxy)**

 **Gerald (Golden Freddy)**  
 **Teddy (Toy Freddy)**  
 **Chichi (Toy Chica)**  
 **Tony (Toy Bonnie)**  
 **Morgan (Mangle)**  
 **Mario (The Puppet)**  
 **Billy Bob and Jackie Jay and Percy (Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl and Plushtrap)**  
 **Shade (Shadow Bonnie)**  
 **Shaffery (Shadow Freddy)**  
 **Eclipse (Endoskeleton)**  
 **Samson (Springtrap)**  
 **Fredrick (Spring Freddy/Fredbear)**  
 **Knight (Nightmare)**  
 **Selena (Spring Bonnie)**

 **Now the Nightmares and Phantoms won't be here. You'll eventually see why. Why I included Nightmare, he's unique in why he's in the 4th game. Plus he's different from Nightmare Fredbear. Now enjoy if you can. *Springtrap-style evil grin***

* * *

 **D#1 Freddy is Faz-maxed**

It's was a cloudy morning, with a slight bit of drizzle. It was also cool, too cool. It was about 6 am in the morning, and the alarm went of, vibrating the bedside desk. Freddy, pushed the device of the desk, and with a grumble, got up. He wanted to just stay in his warm bed. He shivered a little and closed the window. He got up and made his bed and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, a pale face with a slight tan with bright blue eyes and chocolate brown hair staring back at him. He turned of the shower and got in, the warm water giving his skin goosebumps. About 10 minutes into it, he heard a toilet flush in the other room, and he screamed in pain as the water got scorching hot. "Sorry Freddy!" He heard Bonnie yell from the other room. "Thats fine!" He yelled back as he stepped out the bathroom. Looking at his back on the mirror, his back was red all over, but nothing serious.

After brushing his teeth and combing his hair, wearing a white T-shirt, normal black pants and normal shoes with thick socks and a brown sweater and his small black tophat over his left ear, he went to the kitchen, not surprise to see everyone already there. "Good morning everyone." He said as he sat down while everyone either mumbled a hello or just nodded. Freddy didn't mind the cold. Except if he has to wake up. In fact, he loves cold weather. So does Samson, Fredrick, Selena and Felix.

"You alright Freddy? Your not hurt?" Bonnie asked with worry as he looked at Freddy. "No Im alright. Nothing but a little burn. But I'll be fine Bonnie." He said with a smile as he drank his coffee. "What happened?" Chica asked as she came out of the kitchen with a tray full of cupcakes with pink starwberry icing on top.

"Nah I just got burned in the shower. But I'm fine." He said, not noticing he put his mug on the edge of the table. "Okay, if you say so." She said in a cheerful voice. Freddy liked that about her. She was always cheerful and does whatever she can to help someone who's not feeling so happy. She always knows how to dissolve a situation full of tension. He watched as she sat next to Bonnie, who started blushing and hiding his face in his purple hair. He chuckled as he grabbed a cupcake.

"So Freddy, we gotta continue fixing up the spare suit. Just needs some oiling and you to test it then we're done." Gerald said, looking at Freddy through his dark sunglasses. Cue to Freddy groaning. "Why do I have to do it again?" He said with a sigh. Gerald smirked. "Rock, paper, scissors. Nothing more fair." He said with a smirk. Cue to everyone else laughing while Freddy face-palmed. "He got ya there Freddy." Felix said with a laugh, accidentally bumping the table with his leg and sending the coffee mug smiling the boiling hot liquid over Freddy's stomach and leg, making him scream in pain.

"Oh Shit! Freddy you alright?!" Felix yelled while Chica quickly went to him. "Im-Im fine." Freddy said with a flinch as Chica put an ice pack on his leg. "Felix whats the matter with you?!" She yelled while glaring at said redhead. "Hey, it was an accident!" He yelled in defense as Freddy got up slowly. "Well if weren't for you acting like a dumbass, he'd be just fine now!" She yelled at him. "Don't over react because of a simple mistake lass!" He yelled back. "Felix! Chica! Shut up!" Knight yelled, silencing the whole table while said people sat down with wide eyes.

"Now Freddy, you going to be fine?" He asked him in a now calm British accent. "Yeah, lemme just go change before something else erupts between those two." He said, limping out of the dining room while everyone snickered at Felix and Chica blushing like mad. "Remember Freddy, meet me in the workshop!" Gerald yelled as Freddy disappeared from view. "Sure!" He yelled back.

Little did they know, they were being watched. The figure chuckled silently as he watched the group outside, his purple hair in a ponytail flowing in the wind, his pinprick white eyes narrowed as a plan came to his corrupt mind. "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." He said with an evil smile as his body slowly turned into a purple mist and a second later, all that was left was dead dried grass where he was standing and a few dead flowers.

About an hour later, Freddy and Gerald where in the workshop, with a few suits called 'Spring Suits' lying on a table, just finished being update or repaired. "Mr Pliers is gonna be happy once this storm passes right? I mean we finished all 5 suits just one week into the holiday. How much time left until the restaurant opens up again?" Freddy asked Gerald as he finished replacing an endoskeleton's internal circuit board. "Er, about...3 weeks left. Wow. Record timing alright." Gerald said as he lifted up a golden suit with a grunt and set it on the ground. "Alright, here it is." He said. Freddy groaned again. "Do I really have to do this?" He asked as he lifted the suit up straight and began to turn the hand crank which started to compress the inside parts out of the was and then he locked the springlocks tight.

"Ugh. You want me to do it bro?" Gerald asked out of ideas. "I would like that." Freddy said as he took off the mask. "Hey, you fixed up the loose springlocks, so it's you who deserves to go first. Your prototype, your work, your the first." Gerald then replied with a sly grin. Cue to Freddy glaring at him then sighing. "Fine." He said as he stepped legs, careful not to touch any of the springlocks. Then Gerald gently lowered the torso and backside onto him, snapping the other locks tight. Then came the hands, then the rest of the arms. Then Freddy carefully stepped into the feet. "Anything feel loose or tight?" Gerald asked as he brought the mask over. "Nah, everything is snug, nothing feels loose, nothing's wrong so far." Freddy replied as he moved to see if everything works fine. "Dont jinx it bro." He said as he carefully slipped the bear mask on his head.

"Can you breath in there?" He said as he looked into the eyehole of the mask. Freddy made a thumbs up, signaling a yes. "Alright. Walk around for a bit." He said as he grabbed a clipboard. As Freddy walked back and forth to test the servo functions, Gerald got a message on his phone. "Uh listen Freddy, I gotta go quickly get a package from the restaurant. Uh, Fredrick will be here when he's done in the kitchen, so Yeah. Be right back." Gerald said as he exited. "Don't take forever dude." Freddy said in a slightly muffled voice. "Screw you man." Gerald flipped him off, making Freddy laugh.

As he continued to walk around in the suit, he didn't notice a purple mist in the corner of the workshop with a gigantic smile on his face. "Show time." He said as he approached behind Freddy with a wrench in hand . He quietly pushed over a small drum of transparent oil on the floor and had lit a very low wax candle right next to some saw dust. Freddy did notice the inside of the suit was very smooth due to the fabric and tin foil he installed in there to make the inside a little more comfy. He didn't notice the oil on the ground. "WHHAAAAA!" He yelled as he slipped on the ground. He groaned in pain before his eyes widened then closed tight, bracing himself. Nothing...nothing...no pain, no puncture.

"Phew." He said with a slight chuckle as he tried to get up. His improvements on the springlocks have definitely paid off. Suddenly- "OOOF!" He yelled as he slipped on the oil again, landing on his stomach this time. "What the heck!?" He yelled as he tried to get his footing again. The figure behind him tried his absolute hardest not to burst out laughing. Taking a glance at the candle, the flame close to touching the sawdust. "Finally." He said as he got his footing, only to tall down hard again, not because he slipped, because he got hit hard on the back with a wrench. The figure grinned as Freddy groaned in pain. "Remember me?" The figure spoke, causing Freddy to freeze. He knew that voice.

No. It can't be. It's not possible. He's...he's dead. He though as he tried to turn around, only to feel something against the base of the back of his neck. "I know, I know. Back from the dead, I'ma ghost. Boo. I can float and shit like that. Well you wanna know what? You didn't dispose of me properly. And now because of you and your shit friends, I'm stuck in Limbo. Like this forever. You wanna know how painful death was for me? Well you don't get to choose, cuz your about to find out anyway." The figure said as he suddenly drove the wrench right into the neck area of the suit, damaging the springlock located there. Freddy's eyes widened as he heard more cracks from the rest of the suit, then his pupil shrunk when he heard a snap. He suddenly screamed in pain when he felt something puncture the base of his neck, hitting his vertical vertebra. He tries to stand up, only for more snaps to be heard. He screamed in muffled pain as he felt the internal mechanism evisceratehis body. He saw felt his blood oozing out of him and heard a dripping sound. The suit decompressed again, thrusting more of the mechanics into Freddy, slicing through his skin and muscles, drawing loads of blood.

He screamed in utmost pain. It was too much handle. Then 2 pairs of steel rods forced their way through Freddy's jaw and through the top of his both, coming out justninches from touching his eyes. His jaw now permanently locked open, his vision started getting blurry. His organs were now completely either punctured, eviscerated or now crushed under the intense decompression. The gold suit was repainted a dripping red as cup fulls of his blood was all over the floor. Struggling to stand up, he managed to catch sigh of the fire alarm. Need...help, he though as he struggled to stand up. Through figure behind him grinned with satisfaction and looked at the candle. The flame just touches the saw dust and in a split second, the whole pile catches fire and the surrounding equipment in seconds. His eyes widened and he turned into a mist. Freddy had just gotten up, although he could feel the suit starting to compress again his organs even more.

Just as he reached a desk, he felt the heat. Looking at the source, his eyes widened when he saw half of the workshop on fire. He looked at the sawdust...next to the oil all over the floor...and he was covered in that oil. Oh no... In less than a second, the oil covered floor caught fire and so did the suit he was in. If he though the springlock fail was painful, this was even more worse compared to that. He screamed in utter pain as the fire spread all over the suit and the inside. His screams for help becoming more muffled due to him breathing in the flames and another support bar going through his throat, the flames scorching the insides of his throat. He thrashed around, trying to get the suit off of him, but only making the pain worse then hitting a shelf and causing it's contents to fall on him, knocking him to the ground. Help...me...

Fredrick was just finishing up his breakfast, and was about to head out to the workshop. As he stood up, his sensitive nose picked something. Sniffing the air "Yeah, I definitely smell something." He said in a barely audible voice. "What's that?" Chica asked coming next to him. "Do you smell something?" He asked her as Bonnie came out of the kitchen. She takes a sniff of the air. "Sorry, my nose is blocked cuz I kinda have a cold. Whadaya smell?" She asked him softly.

"Fredrick." Bonnie said, getting their attention. "I can." He said, his eyes slightly narrowing. "It's smells like...smoke?" Fredrick said, looking outside the kitchen window. Seeing a faint trace of smoke enter the room, his eyes widened. "Oh no. Freddy." He and the other two dropped everything and rushed outside the house to the workshop, seeing smoke coming from the roof. "Mario, call 911!" Bonnie yelled as Mario quickly took out his phone. Bonnie came to the door and gripped the door handle, letting it go a split second later and clutching it in pain.

"What's happening?!" Chica yelled as she came to the door. "Careful it's hot!" He said as he quickly pulled Chica from touching it. "FREDDY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled But no response. He was about to bash against the door when it all of a sudden grew very loud. His eyes widened. "MOVE!" He yelled as he quickly gripped Chica and threw themselves onto the grass, just as the roof and windows and doors exploded with such tremendous power, it threw screaming Mario back a few yards and made every car on the street's alarm go off.

Luckily, the flames started to die down, very quickly. The fire system Gerald installed. Quickly getting to his feet with Chica following, he went inside as the sprinklers what's left of the roof went off. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. The whole room was completely burned to a crisp. The suits either turned into ash or severly damaged, the endoskeletons either partially melted or burned to an unrecognizable crisp. But what really caught his attention was the blood he can see on the floor. And following the trail, his jaw dropped as seeing a burned suit lying on the floor, twitching slightly. "Freddy!" The two yelled at the same time as they rushed to him and yanked off the mask. Chica screamed and Bonnie dropped the mask in shock as they stepped back in shock.

Freddy's face was completely charred, his jaw forced open and his eyes closed. Chica had her hands to her mouth while tears streamed down her wide open eyes. Bonnie , with shaky hand, reached out to Freddy. "F-F-Freddy?" He whispered he gently shook his shoulder. Suddenly, Freddy grabbed Bonnie's shoulders pulled him close, erupting a scream of surprise from Chica and a "WHOA!" from Bonnie. Freddy slowly opened his skewered eyes, slightly charred. "Help...me..." Bonnie managed to hear from him. "Don't worry man. Were gonna get you to a hospital man, just-just-just hold on." Bonnie stuttered.

The two didn't notice a mailing pointing in their direction the power still connected to it. "And for the grand finale." The mist whispered as he turned on the nail gun. Bonnie heard a soft whiting and looked back, his eyes widening at the nail gun pointed in their direction. "CHICA!"He yelled as he tackled her down and covered her just as a barrage of nails fired from the gun. Freddy's eyes widened again before the nails shot right into his face, his body jerked with every nail hitting him, digging deep into his brain and hitting major arteries and two straight into his eyes.

Bonnie slowly stood you, tears going down his face. He looked at Freddy's horribly mutilated body in shock. "Freddy..." he whispered in terror. His life long best friend, gone. Forever. No one can bring him back. "Wait! He's still moving!" Chica yelled when Freddy attempted to lift up his arm. As they attempted to take off what's left of the suit off of him, they heard a crack. Looking up, he quickly tackled Chica again as a steel bar in an L shape swings down and went right right Freddy's neck with a sickening CRUNCH! FREDDY'S head rolled on through floor, his unrecognizable face looking in the direction of the two. Chica and Bonnie screamed and Bonnie hugged Chica as she cried into his chest. "Don't look...don't look..." he whispered as Freddy's body twitched once more.

"Heh. Wow. What a show. But I still ain't satisfied yet. Your next Bonnabunch." The figure whispered outside as he faded from view, as firemen and paramedics came inside, horrified by the scene in from of them.

* * *

 **Well guys, that's that. For now, may Freddy rest in peace. Alright, you know who's next. Did you guys enjoy? No? Yes? Maybe? I dunno. But remember, I need some gruesome ideas if you can help. PM me the details. One more thing, no OCs will be accepted here. Sorry. Check out my other fics if you can..Sorry for any errors or wrong words. Stupid spell check.**

 **For now Chao! :D**


End file.
